Life Or A Nightmare
by Shadow Of The Night113
Summary: Sam has a secret that she never told anyone, she's a poet. But When Danny finds her notebook opened to her latest poem, he finds out. Will Danny read it? Summery sucks. Read to find out what happens! ONE SHOT!


AN: I figured that it was about time to write this, seeing as I said that this was coming to a computer near you. Please no flames, as always. Please R&R!

I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters in this story, but I do own the poem that will be coming later on.

Normal POV

'_Thoughts'_

"Dialog"

It was Lunch time at Casper High School. But this was no ordinary lunch, for Samantha (Sam) Manson wasn't sitting with her friends. Today, she was sitting alone, up against a tree with a notebook and pen. She was writing a new poem, but she couldn't let her friends know about her writing gift. All of a sudden, she saw her friend Danny Fenton walking towards her with her lunch. Sam quickly hid the notebook behind her, hoping that he wouldn't see.

"Hey, Sam, I bought some lunch for you. Are you ok?"

"Huh, so yeah, I'm fine."

"No sleep last night?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Was it because Tucker called you at midnight about the ghost? Because if it was, I never told him to. I told him to leave you alone…"

"No, Danny, I wasn't. I just didn't get enough sleep, I kept waking up."

"Oh, well, if you want to be left alone tonight, I'll kill Tucker if he calls you."

"No, no, it's ok."

"Alright then. So, why are you sitting by yourself?"

"Well now I'm not, now am I?"

"I asked first."

"I was just waiting for you and Tucker. Hey, where is Tucker, I haven't seen him since last night."

"He's sick."

"Oh…"

The bell rang, sounding lunch to end, and Sam left to head to her class. But as she left, she left something behind, her notebook. Danny picked it up, and called to her, but she already left. Now he was left with the notebook, opened to the new poem.

'_I shouldn't read it, Sam probably wouldn't want me too.'_

'_Oh come on, you always wanted to learn more about her.'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_I'm the voice in your head'_

'_I thought that you were supposed to tell me right from wrong.'_

'_No, no, that's the other voice, he's on vacation'_

'_What?'_

'_Listen kid, just read it, Sam won't know that you did, you'll find out more about her, everybody wins.'_

'_Except Sam.'_

'_Oh, never thought about that... Just read it.'_

'_Well you are right, I always have wanted to know more about her.'_

'_Right kid. Go read it.'_

Ignoring his good ideas of not reading the poem disappeared from his mind as he read it.

Life or a Nightmare By Sam Manson

Life is like a walking shadow, full of hatred and suffering. It

Is a circle, one dies to give a life, and one is born to take the

Chance to live. For every moment we die a little more, and yet, we

Are reborn. In the afterlife, there are two places you must choose

From, Heaven, or the alternative. Heaven is for those who belong,

Or those whose greatness has exceeded others. For the other

Choice, it is people who have done horrible things. The line

Between the two can be almost impossible to find. One false move

And you'll end up in a terrible nightmare beyond your wildest

Dreams. Your emotions will be useless there, your hatred, your

Happiness, your anxiety, they are all useless. All but one,

Suffering, the demon inside you will get the better of you, and all

You'll have left, is suffering. So prepare for that day, or you too,

Will be among the evil that hides in the dark corners of your mind.

Life is like a walking shadow, full of hatred and suffering, and one

Day, it will be no more.

'_Wow, I never knew how well she could write.'_

He put the book down quickly as he saw Sam coming.

"Oops, I forgot my notebook. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Huh, oh, no reason."

"Right, you know, we're going to be late for class, right."

"Yeah, let's go."

From that day on, Danny saw Sam in a different light. He never told anyone about the poem, and always treasured the fact that it was his little secret, all to himself.

AN: So, did you enjoy it? I know it was short, and didn't have a lot of DxS, but in a different way it did. Please Review!


End file.
